


The 30 Reasons I Hate Sunstreaker by Sideswipe

by Blackcat42



Series: Reasons [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Reasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024374
Kudos: 5





	The 30 Reasons I Hate Sunstreaker by Sideswipe

  1. His smile (it’s so perfect)
  2. His artistic friends ( they hate me but suck up to him because he has talent)
  3. He thinks he knows everything ( he doesn’t but he believes he does)
  4. He hits hard ( he is more stronger than me, he leaves dents in my armour)
  5. He believes that he is perfect ( he is not but his arrogance is annoying)
  6. When he's angry, he doesn't look beautiful. He looks scary.( it’s true)
  7. He smells like wax ( sometimes the smell is so overpowering. I have to leave the room)
  8. He uses the best high quality waxes ( and he never shares with me)
  9. He hogs the bathroom and uses all the hot water ( cold showers are the worst)
  10. He’s always in his art studio ( I’m surprised the paint fumes haven’t killed him yet)
  11. When he drifts off into space and doodles on his reports, he covers it in the most annoying way.( how am I supposed to copy it when it’s covered in his stupid drawings)
  12. His singing voice ( he can sing better than me)
  13. He always beats me when we spar ( just because his armour offers more protection than mine)
  14. He ignores me when I’m talking to him ( he only notices if I hit him or throw things at him)
  15. At meals he is able to sketch, not spill anything, and interpret Bluestreak at the same time.( It's amazing… And I hate that he amazes me.
  16. He always looks so perfect ( for once I would like to see him covered in dirt from helm to ped)
  17. He lectures me about following the rules but breaks them by infighting with our comrades or helping me with setting up pranks (Filthy hypocrite…)
  18. Even when he’s overcharged he is still freaking perfect ( it’s very rare to see this)
  19. He always insults me ( his insults hurt at times)
  20. His ability to draw life like paintings ( he has amazing talent. I’m jealous)
  21. He chews on my writing utensils (It's a horrible habit…that he copies from me)
  22. He always insults my friends ( and he wonders why he doesn’t have any)
  23. When he complains about my shortcomings ( he can be quite brutal)
  24. When he leaves me behind to show off his skills on the battlefield ( when he does this, he gets seriously wounded)
  25. He always has to admire his reflection in any reflective surface ( I can’t take him anywhere because he will always stop and admire himself. It is so annoying)
  26. When he goes into berserker mode and attacks everything in sight ( this is quite dangerous and he has wounded me pretty badly at times)
  27. His aim ( he always hit’s his target with pin point accuracy. I however lack this skill)
  28. His kill count ( his is higher than mine. It is scary)
  29. His noble attitude ( I hate when he plays this role for all his high society clients and tries to forget his less than stellar roots)
  30. I absolutely hate the fact that I can't hate him no matter how hard I try because I love him




End file.
